A Revan Moment
by ssdaisydog
Summary: After the Mandalorian wars Revan sent her friends after Malak into the unknown regions. When Malak returned to wage war they were no where to be found. Without her friends Revan found no interest in her old position so she instead focused on training her new padawan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come on Master can we go in now, I want to be the first to see Revan again," Obi-wan asked eagerly as he and Qui-gon Jinn stood outside of the cantina.

"Very well, Eragon isn't far off. Go on and find her. She shouldn't be to hard to find, just look for the mandalorian." Without another word Obi- wan took of into the cantina.

"Bastila why are you in such a hurry to find your master. I mean what is she like anyway." Bastila stopped for a moment trying to answer Carth's question. From where she was she could see two men standing out side the cantina in strange clothing. The younger one went inside while the other walked a little ways away before he stopped and closed his eyes. By then Bastila had gathered her thoughts.

"A bit different from me she's more lax. She's close to the same age as me but much prettier-"

"Wait a moment." Carth cut her off, "your master is the same age as you isn't that like impossible."

Bastila had to think about that for a moment. "I guess she's just a special case…" She drifted off deep in thought so she didn't notice the man watching them. The very man she had been watching earlier "She reached the rank of knight at age 15 and the title of master at 19."

They continued walking until they un-knowingly sat at a table close to Revan, Canderous, and obi-wan.

Eragon walked up to Qui-gon and smiled. Together they silently walked into the cantina. They got close to the table before Qui-gon was knocked off balance.

"Hey Rev." He hugged the girl that was like a daughter to him. They had been apart for many years. After Canderous cleared his thought they separated. She then moved on to give Eragon a slightly less enthusiastic hug. They all sat down and the two new comers ordered some drinks for there was a feast on the table already.

-One-hour latter-

"So we've got the ship set up." Zuko announced when he and Ventus walked in. "We can go when Cloud and Zack show."

Revan shook her head but did smile as they sat down. "Nope, We have to wait for," she nearly shouted the last part so that she could be heard over the strangely quite cantina. "My apprentice to pull her head out of her ass and **Turn Around**."

By then Bastila had described her master well enough that he knew it was her making that comment. He was going to tell Bastila something but he herd a voice in his head telling him not to. Carth found himself watching Bastilas reaction. When he saw her face he burst out laughing.

"Ba-Bastila you better do something about that being a peace keeper and all." He managed between laughs.

"This is just sad, your better then this." Eragon added, he knew where Bastila was and wanted to have some fun. "Seriously did you never teach her how to find some one. Step on look around don't stare into space."

By now the majority of the patrons were watching the scene unfold. Seeing this Revan stage whispered to her friends. "Maybe she's drunk I mean she's the only one who hasn't turned around."

"Danm no wonder the Jedi a re loosing the war their padawans are fraking idiots." Canderous added for the fun of it, before the whole group stood up and were joined by Cloud and Zack. After the group had completely arrived and he noticed Revan blush, Canderous continued.

"Okay we are all here you can stop playing stupid." By this time Carth was about to fall out of his chair.

Revan sighed and all at once the long time team jumped into action. Ventus run up and jumped onto the table he laid down. Zuko then ran over just a second behind him. He did a back flip over both table and boy. He landed and pulled Ventus up who was replaced by Eragon who slid on his knees over it. Two chairs were then moved by the force to lean against the table. Obi-wan and Qui-gon force jumped into the chairs they sat down back wards in them.

Bastila looked back to the spot where they came from, to find it empty. She then looked back to find herself looking at a man with wild yellow hair and black clothing. She jumped a way from him to find herself crashing into a very tall man dressed similarly with black hair. In front of her was a table, to either side was a strange man so she did what any self-respecting young woman would do and stumbled back.

-Right into her master's arms. "Whoa calm down Stila." Revan said in a mischievous voice.

By then Carth had calmed down and every one took a seat the crowd figured the show was over and went back to their drinks. Bastila stared daggers at the republic pilot "Why didn't you say anything."

He through his hands up "I did," he took a step back and gave her a weak smile "Kind of." The revanchists laughed as every one then were sitting around the crowded table.

"Come on Stila you have to be used to this with Revan as your master I mean she's the lord of pranking." Zuko added after the awkward silence in which no one knew what to say.

Bastila narrowed her eyes at him "What are you talking about."

Every one stared at Revan with a gaping mouths and wide eyes. She pretended not to notice but she knew this would come up later

"What happened to your promise to go on and do greater things? You can't quite after that. You can't leave your fans they've been waiting for your next big prank for five years." Revan gulped.

"What?" Bastila was completely lost.

Obi-wan gave her a mischievous smile. "You mean you don't know that your master pulled the best prank in the galaxy. The only reason people don't praise her is because she was caught."

"You got caught?" Bastila asked with disbelief.

"Well I kind of told every one During the Prank Wars five years ago." Revan shrugged thankful for her padawan to change the subject.

Carth just stared with disbelief. "The contest was started six years ago by Malak and the Revanchist. I am surprised you were aloud to enter." Carth had a sneaking suspicion that 'Jedi Master' Revan was more then she appeared to be.

Bastila wanted to know what the prank was not the history of the 'Prank Wars'. "And so that prank would be…" She prompted.

"Oh, oh, I want to tell it" Ventus said leaning forward on the table. When Revan nodded he continued, "Right, so Rev put some-"

"Wait!" Revan interrupted

"Yah be carful or Stila might not be able to sleep at night." Obi-wan warned.

"I've got this. I've got this." Ventus said slightly annoyed he had been interrupted. "So before, when Vrook had hair it was disgusting. Sometimes Masters would joke that they would punish unruly padawans by making them spend time with him," He seemed to think of something. "Maybe that is why Revan was pushed to such extremes."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad." Ventus laughed at her reaction.

"So any ways Revan missed a bunch of her classes one day and so that night we go looking for her. We find her laughing right out side of the refresher. When we got close she stopped and started to calmly walk a way. Seconds latter Vrook comes out very bald and very red. Revan stares at him with fake shook and Alak attracts everyone's attention when he falls on the ground laughing."

Eragon chuckled. "It took Squint around ten minutes to recover."

"Yah, it only difficulted things trying not to blow my cover and keep him out of trouble." Revan grumbled.

Cloud who had remained quite the entire time looked over at the chrono "It's time to go."

"Whaaat." Ventus whined.

"Take your time." Zack told his friend as he picked Revan up

"This is so not fair." Revan crossed her arms as Zack carried the youngest of the Revanchists away. Cloud, Zuko, and Qui-gon fallowed.

After a moment Carth looked over at the huge mandalorian. "And how exactly are you involved in this?"

Canderous smirked "Simple, I joined the Revanchists."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As you most likely have already figured out this is a cross over between for than ff7 and star wars. There is also characters from Avatar the Last Air bender, Kingdom hearts, and the inheritance cycle. And sadly I own none of it. On another note, about the story there may not be regular up dates. The new chapters may just come in when I have time. You may have notice I am not a great speller and I am sorry for that. Now about this chapter it is mostly just getting from one planet to the next. My favorite character is mentioned but not properly brought into the story until the next. His name is made up of two pretty good heroes which you will eventually figure out other then that he is completely made up by me. Which may be why I like him.

Sorry if I rambled. enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two

(One hour to arrival)

"You do love your entrances don't you Zuko." Revan said to the group as she stood up. "Nice Idea but I think Stila should stay out of this one." The Revanchists nodded in agreement. "I will go inform Carth, Obi-wan keep her busy."

"What! How?" Obi-wan complained

"I don't know. Uh, find something interesting to talk about." Revan called over her shoulder as she walked to the cockpit.

"So Carth what's up?" He turned around and gave her a very serious look.

"I know you're The Revanchist." When she didn't respond he continued to whine at her. "Why didn't you tell any one? We needed you to lead us again. With the Jedi on our side you could make the Republic invincible."

She just gave him a sad look. "I couldn't."

"What!" Carth was completely oblivious to the pain he was causing.

She jerked her head up at him and glared. "Think Osani," she growled at him. "My best Friend in the entire galaxy, he turned against the republic, Against Me. For all I knew my other friends were with him. I love the Republic Carth but I can't be in charge of the forces slaughtering them." Then weaker she added. "They are all I had."

Bastila had only heard the last of the conversation walked over to her master. She looked more upset then she ever had. It occurred to Bastila then that she had never thought about what the new war with the Malak would mean for Revan.

But they are here now, and you will always have Perceus and me. There is so much I have yet to learn. If it means anything, I want you to know that I am honored that you stayed to train me."

At the end of her speech Revan stared at her with complete shock. Completely taken a way by what she said and the fact that she was even there.

At that moment Obi-wan sprinted into the cockpit. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bastila. He grimaced but then quickly covered it up with a smile. "Hey Stila, want to know some of he thing your master and Malak did when they were apprentices." Revan groaned loudly.

Bastila smirked and quickly fallowed him away.

They made there way to another area of the ship that was out of the way. "Lets see where to start… What has Rev told you so fare."

"Um… That what ever someone says is probably true and that I should never do what she did because she would get in trouble all over a gain and even probably be blamed for it."

"Is that seriously all she ever said on the subject." Obi-wan said in amazement. Bastila nodded. "Revan!"

She came running over to them "What?"

He stared at her looking for the right word. "Revan, what have you done.

"What." She stared at him blankly with her emotionless response. Waiting for him to explain.

"You haven't told her any thing. I mean I can understand some stuff you wouldn't tell her. But does she even know you were Malak's best friend." Obi-wan ranted. Every one was silent. "I'll take that as a no."

"Well-uh." Revan tried to find the right word.

"You were friends with the Revanchists, what! How." Bastila said half in amassment.

Revan nodded slowly and grabbed a railing. The ship jolted out of Hyperspace and Bastila and Obi-wan stumbled. "I'll be in the cockpit." Revan ran out of the room happy for an excuse to escape.

"Meet us by the ramp 0700 tomorrow morning the enclave s about half an hour from here." Obi-wan snuck a way to stealthily prepare so he could join the others the next day.

Five hours later

"Okay, every one has their stuff?" Revan whispered to her long time friends. "Perceus has gone ahead and started to arrange some of the check points in the plan." The group nodded. They were going to a special area they had discovered. From there they would change.

Revan was bringing the robes Malak had lift for her; they were infused with the force and had many special add-ons to them. Some being the ability to hide the user from anyone's force sense, more mobility then any other armor would allow, and the material could block most lightsaber strikes.

She also had her normal mask and black and white lightsabers. Qui-gon and Obi-wan had black Jedi robes with thick traveling cloaks. Zuko had his hair down and had simple red tunic on under his red cloak that he would ditch at the first checkpoint. Ventus was wearing a black and white tunic with a lucky charm necklace. Eragon had his armor in a backpack along with his sword and his father's ring. Zack and cloud both had on there normal, they almost never changed from that look.

-(Think Advent Children)-

Once every one was ready they left to begin.

-Three hours later-

Bastila had only been able to bring her Jedi robes and lightsaber back from Taris. Which she still wasn't sure what exactly the mission was supposed to be. So she didn't notice right away that the ship seemed rather empty. She eventually found Carth.

"They're gone all of them disappeared over the night. " Carth said frantically.

Canderous came into the room next acting suspiciously calm. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go to the enclave." She said determined. "The council will know what to do." And if they don't Perceus will. She added as an after thought.

Canderous lifted up his revolver. "Lets go then." No more was needed to be said as the three left for the enclave.

-One-hour later-

"So you have absolutely no idea where they could be." Dorak didn't know what to think. While as Zhar was nervous about what the return of the Revanchists would do to his former padawan's prank free streak. Vrook and Vandar were two of the very few to have figured out that Revan was The Revanchist. Making them worried about what could happen if her friends had all fallen.

Bastila opened her mouth to reply but closed it again when the five Jedi in the room felt a great pain in the force.

"Bastila is something wrong?" Cart asked not quite sure if the plan had started yet. He started to walk toward her but froze in fake terror as they could hear sounds of a huge battle going on. Canderous was not so careful and smiled with anticipation luckily no one noticed.

Bastila, Carth, and Canderous backed up away from the door as the four Jedi masters stood up.

It only took a few minutes but eventually the sounds died down and the five Jedi could sense any thing through the force. But they all knew the attackers were still alive.

Bastila was freaked out. Nothing in the galaxy should be able to take on an entire Jedi enclave. And yet it had been done. Carth and Canderous took a few steeps toward the edge of the room. They went against every thing Bastila thought about them as they calmly stood there with their hands behind their backs.

Revan slowly raised her arm in the air every one was in position everyone had done their part and phase two was getting in position "Go time" she whispered as she made a fist.

It felt like hours but in reality it had been minutes

The doors were blown open and there was smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to be clear i don't own Star wars, final fantasy, any form of avatar, kingdom hearts, or Eragon. Yay my favorite character is finally introduced. Oh and if things seem a little crazy it's because it is somehow nobody ever figured out that Revan was the Revanchist. So most people would just refer to the Revanchists leader as The Revanchist.

* * *

Chapter 3

Immediately a figure jumped out of the smoke and crouched down in a defensive stance. It was Zuko. Two more figures walked slowly and dramatically into the room. All the Jedi caught their breath. Some how the kind and compassionate man who was Qui-gon Jinn had very visibly fallen to the dark side. Along with him Obi-wan had also fallen.

Next walked in Eragon, who had changed little, and Ventus. Ventus did however look different to put it simply he looked like he had gone Goth. His hair was even a jet black.

Finally the last group walked in. Zack and Cloud stood between their friends and the Jedi. But no one moved it was as if they were waiting for a sign.

That sign was when the Revanchist walked in, stopping right at the center.

Vrook and Vandar grew expressions of horror. Revan had fallen and was here to kill them all. Zhar finally put all the pieces together. His former padawan DID go to war, and no she had joined her friends again, on the dark side. Dorak was freaking out 'how could the Revanchists attack the Jedi' then it accord to him. 'Maybe they don't consider the Jedi as part of the republic.' At this realization Dorak paled and stumbled back.

Revan smiled under her mask. She was finding it increasingly difficult to not double over laughing at the expressions of the five Jedi.

Bastila shocked everyone when she boldly stepped forward. "What have you done with my master?"

Revan heard a few dark chuckles and took a silent poll. Every one except for Qui-gon and Zack voted and voted to go on with the plan.

"Why dear Stila did the newest of the Revanchists not explain things to you?" With that Carth and Canderous moved to the other side of the room to join them. "Of course then again they were too busy…"

Very dramatically, she through her arms up in the air. The smoke cleared and an army of dark Jedi could be seen crowding the hallway. Their leader walked in the room and stood next to his masters ignoring the gasps from the Masters and Bastila.

"They are all taken Care of Master, this is the last room of free Jedi." He gave a slight bow. "We were able to convert many of the older padawans and your old friends."

At that one of the former knights stepped forward. "We are with you Revan, to hell and back."

"This is ridiculous!" Vrook shouted. "How can you all turn on each other to fallow these lying cowards!"

"Wait, wait a moment, back up. Did you say Revan?" Bastila said holing up her hands.

"Yes." Perceus said taking a step toward Bastila from his spot next to his master. "Come, join us. Master Revan can teach us power beyond your wildest dreams. The dark side has true power. Come continue to learn with me. We will be unstoppable."

"How can you say that?" Bastila said near tears

"Stay back Bastila this will be over soon." Vrook growled as he slid in front of her.

"What? No! You can't kill them." Bastila stated horrified.

"Revan cut the act!" Zhar yelled at her.

Revan shrugged. "Okay." All the tension in the air disappeared. The other beings in the enclave could once again be sensed. Every 'Dark Jedi' ran out of the room really fast to get back to what they were doing earlier. The Revanchists quit acting hostile and started laughing. Perceus shuffled to the other side of the room feeling out-of-place.

Vrook was the first to come out of his shock. "Danm it Revan is this just another prank!"

Al of the Revanchists froze until Revan slowly answered. "Duh!" They all burst out in new fits of laughter. Bastila, who was slightly upset, drifted to the wall. The council members angrily went back to their seats.

They waited impatiently for the Revanchists to regain their composure. "I don't see a point to this one." Vandar snapped. "There is no proof… This time."

"Oh on the contrary." Canderous smirked as he walked over to the hidden camera and picked it up.

A few Revanchists chuckled before Revan gave her sarcastic answer. "Well I was going to say, Amusement." She held out her left hand and then her right. "Or, The Return of the Revanchists. But that works too." Revan smirked before she finally noticed Zhar's sad look. "Whoa, Master? It was only a joke."

His frown someone deepened. He looked a way from her. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He whispered. When no one answered he looked at everyone in the room but her.

"Tell me that, pranks aside, my greatest accomplishment, the one thing that made me feel that I deserved to be on this council, really was the Revanchist." He finally glanced at her as she took her mask off. "I saw the Revanchist as what you could have been. I had thought that instead of running of to play hero with your friends you stayed. I thought that you had listened. You were the perfect Jedi, I was honored to have the title as your master." He was on the verge of tears. "But now I don't know what to think. I'm crushed I feel like everything has all been a lie… Why did you do it Revan…" When he was finished everyone was shocked into silence. Everyone in the room looked back in between the two. They both had equal expressions of devastation.

"Whoa. That was severe." Perceus finally spoke up. Everyone but Zhar and Revan looked at him with expressions of confusion. "Well I'm just saying. I mean every padawan I know strives to make their master proud. Even though we don't seem like it we take everything to heart both scolding and praise. Some more so than others." Perceus very noticeably glanced at Bastila. "I know master Revan as good as Bastila, She's no exception. To say that you may have as well let Malak destroy the Republic and say that you can't stand her because he was her best friend."

"Well maybe not best." Zuko immediately commented.

"Yah." Obi-wan also added quickly. "You don't know it but the one of the- no, the only reason she hid her identity was so she wouldn't hurt you."

Revan cleared her throat. "Why are you all talking as if I'm not even here?"

"Because you shouldn't be." Dorak said. "We have put up with you long enough. Get your rebellious padawan, your friends, and your other slut of an apprentice out and never come back."

Anger quickly rose inside of Revan. She clenched her jaw and slowly turned her head to glare at him. "What did you just call her?" And with a roar of anger she lounged for him. Well she would have if Zuko hadn't tackled her. Zack and Cloud ran up to her and grabbed her arms. Quickly the three men carried the cussing women out of the room. Qui-gon walked with Bastila and Perceus behind the other Revanchists. Many of the Jedi that heard or saw Revan being carried out came them confused glances.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I do not own Star Wars, Final Fantasy, Any avatar version, Eragon, Or kingdom hearts. Any way this is a short chapter, very short it should have been up a while ago but I am pre writing 3 other stories and plotting out a sort of elaborate one. I'm not sure if I will post one of the other three though.

* * *

Chapter 4

They were halfway to the ship before Bastila came out of her shook and calmed her master down. After said former Jedi Master calmed down they sat silently in a circle.

Revan sighed and looked everywhere but at her apprentice. "Bastila I'm sorry."

Bastila raised an eyebrow "What?" It was more of a question of her sanity then anything else.

"Master Zhar was right I should have chosen a side." Everyone tried to hind there expressions as not to offended her. Revan rolled her eyes guessing what they were thinking and explained. "I should have either ignored the war all together and I would have been a proper master for you. Or I should have taken complete control either way you get a proper training."

Then Bastila decided that the council did something to her when no one was looking. "But don't you see, the reason they had to get rid of us is because of the fact of how… Perfect! That's the only word that works no matter what happens people will remember your legacy forever. You are what thousands of Jedi wish to become. Or don't because it seems so impossible. You have an understanding of the force that is unheard of." She paused for a breath and noticed everyone went from thinking Revan was insane to awe at what was now being said. "They kicked me out because I have begun to learn this from you. Without Your continuous guidance I would be lost." The group remained like that either to stunned to say anything or lost in thought.

"So…" Zuko said breaking everyone's thought process. "What do we do now?"

"Obi-wan?" Revan asked softly looking towards him.

"He uses a supper station called the Star forge. The only information I got on it though was the location of the first map." Obi-wan said as the Revanchists stood up and broke up the circle so it was now a half circle around Revan, Zack, and Qui-gon.

"What planet is it on?" Qui-gon asked causing Obi-wan to blush for not saying it earlier.

"It's here on Dantooine." Obi-wan closed his eyes for a second before he pointed to the left. "Somewhere over that way."

Revan nodded. "Any volunteers?" Everyone was silent. "Well then Qui-gon takes the rest to the ship. Canderous, Cloud, and Obi-wan with me."

"I'm coming to." Zack mumbled softly.

Revan just rolled her eyes as she put her mask on and started to walk the direction Obi-wan had pointed.

She could faintly hear one of her old friends mumble to himself. "I liked it better when Qui-gon kept us all together she better not fall into this old habit.

* * *

told you it was short. Any way please Review. Oh and sorry i have come across a bad capitalization Habit. You will understand what i mean if you looked at my words close enough. Maybe.


End file.
